Sak Sak
by Plushies
Summary: Misa entra em um novo colégio e conhece novas pessoas... O que acontecerá nesses três anos de ensino médio?
1. ONE

**[ S A K - S A K ]**

!---![ª#§ª]!---![~~*~~]!---![ª#§ª]!---! # **ONE** #

Era o primeiro dia do ano letivo no Sakura High School.

Aquela era a sala da turma 82A, um segundo colegial. Vários adolescentes ocupavam as carteiras. Alguns a ocuparam no ano passado também.

Contudo, ali estava entrando uma menina totalmente perdida. Era uma novata. Logo que entrou na sala, tratou de ocupar uma das primeiras carteiras.

-Olha só aquilo, Shinnie. Carne fresca no pedaço -comentou um menino com mechas vermelhas no cabelo.

O outro olhou para a menina e sorriu para o amigo.

-Yuchi, a menina mal chegou e você já vai cair matando em cima dela? -perguntou ele, um japonês com longos cabelos louros.

-Claro! Vou cair de boca! -disse ele, enquanto um sorriso malicioso brotava em seus lábios.

Shinnie meneou a cabeça. "Esse Yuchi não tem jeito mesmo..."

A professora logo chegou.

-Bom dia a todos! É ótimo ter vocês conosco novamente! -disse ela.

Alguém tocou o braço de Ludi. Era a mão de Junkie, estendendo-lhe um bilhete. Ele o pegou e o abriu.

"É uma merda ter você conosco novamente, senhora hipopótamo!"

Ludi segurou o riso enquanto guardava o bilhete no estojo.

-Antes dos tradicionais comunicados, quero apresentar-lhes sua nova colega de sala, a senhorita Lawliet Misa! Levante-se, senhorita! -disse a professora, incentivando a menina.

Ela levantou-se timidamente e postrou-se ao lado da mestra.

-Lawliet veio da Inglaterra para estudar com os senhores. Espero que a tratem bem e a façam sentir-se em casa!

Misa curvou-se para cumprimentar os colegas.

-Guardou esse nome, Shinnie? -perguntou Yuchi, baixinho- Guarde-o, porque quero a dona dele perto de mim em dois tempos!

Shinnie sorriu para o amigo.

-Você não presta, Yuchi.

-Mas, realmente, Shinnie... Acho que essa menina é legal. Quem sabe? -comentou Junkie, sentada daquele jeito estranho na cadeira.

-Quem sabe "pra gente", e não "pro Yuchi"... -riu ele.

-Hey! -protestou o outro.

A aula correu normalmente. Estava tudo muito tranqüilo e Misa sentiu que talvez pudesse se adaptar ao colégio novo. Seria só questão de tempo.

O intervalo chegou e a menina foi até o mural da escola. Não poderia viver para sempre naquele hotel. Já estava lá há uma semana. Teria que achar uma república ou algo do gênero.

-Está procurando um lugar para morar? -perguntou uma voz feminina.

Quando Misa virou-se, viu uma menina muito alta parada ao lado dela. Ela fazia o tipo punk. A saia era cheia de acessórios como correntes e caveirinhas e sua blusa era toda estampada. Usava botas de cano alto e cabelo curto e preto.

-Sim, estou -respondeu Misa, olhando para ela.

-Bem, essa escola tem todo o tipo de república. Quer ajuda para escolher?

-Ah... eu quero. Você deve conhecer as coisas melhor do que eu.

-É, pode-se dizer que sim. Bem, aqui temos os nerds -ela apontou para um panfleto cheio de números- Eles só estudam. O tempo todo.

-Bem, eu quero uma turma estudiosa, mas também quero diversão.

-Olha, tem uma turma que vive numa casa onde cada um tem seu canto. Mas, em certas horas do dia, todo mundo se junta pra brincar e dar umas risadas.

-Sério? Seria perfeito... Às vezes, eu prefiro ficar quieta no meu canto e tem horas que quero brincar com todos.

-Bem... quer morar lá em casa então?

Misa se assustou um pouco com o convite repentino.

-Na sua casa?

-É. Minha, do Shinnie, do Yuchi, do Sibry e do Ludi. A gente se diverte bastante.

-Ah, eu topo então.

-E, se você não gostar, pode se mudar a hora que quiser.

Misa assentiu com a cabeça.

-E pode me Junkie -disse ela, sorrindo.

Misa sorriu também. As coisas estavam melhorando.

!---![ª#§ª]!---![~~*~~]!---![ª#§ª]!---! # _**T H E E N D**_ #


	2. TWO

**[ S A K - S A K ]**

!---![ª#§ª]!---![~~*~~]!---![ª#§ª]!---! # **TWO** #

Misa já estava na frente do hotel, com toda sua bagagem aos seus pés. Já saíra do hotel e Junkie disse que iria mandar alguém ir buscá-la e levá-la até o local onde moraria com alguns colegas. Estava esperando que alguém a viesse buscar.

Vários carros paravam, descarregavam malas e passageiros e iam embora. Alguns até vinham "carregar-se" com pessoas. Mas nenhum carro havia parado para buscá-la.

Até que um táxi parou defronte o hotel. Dali, saiu um menino de olhos puxados, com longas madeixas louras. Tinha uma plaquinha, onde se lia "Misa Amane, do 82A". E ficou parado na frente do carro.

Misa chacoalhou a mão no alto e o menino a avistou. Foi até ela.

-Você é a Misa? Amiga da Junkie?

-Sim, sou eu.

-Eu sou Shinnie. Vim te buscar -disse ele, pegando a mala da garota e andando até o táxi. Misa o acompanhou.

Ele colocou a mala no porta-malas e sentou-se ao lado da garota no banco de trás. O táxi começou a andar, levando-os para casa.

Misa ia observando o lugar pela janela do carro. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que estivera em Tóquio. Tudo parecia bem diferente.

-É a sua primeira vez na cidade? -perguntou Shinnie, sorrindo bondosamente para ela.

-Não, não. Já vim aqui algumas vezes com meu pai. Mas faz muito tempo. Eu não lembro mais das coisas.

-Ah, daqui a pouco, você vai conhecer essa cidade muito bem.

-Espero. Sempre amei Tóquio.

Não demorou muito e o táxi parou na frente de um sobrado muito bem ajeitadinho. Shinnie desceu do carro e pegou a mala da menina enquanto ela desembarcava. Ele pagou a corrida e os dois foram entrando.

-Chegamos pessoas! -disse o louro, tirando o tênis na entrada. Misa também descalçou os sapatos.

-Estamos aqui na cozinha! -disse a voz de Junkie.

-Bem, vai indo até lá. Eu vou levar sua mala para o quarto e já desço -disse Shinnie, sorrindo.

Misa assentiu com a cabeça. Estava um pouco apreensiva. Com passos ligeiramente temerosos, ela se dirigiu até a porta onde havia mais barulho e movimentação.

-Ah, aqui está ela! -disse um garoto de mechas vermelhas, colocando um braço nos ombros da menina logo que ela entrou.

-O-oi... -suspirou ela.

-Yuchi, larga ela, seu safado -disse Junkie, tirando o braço dele dos ombros de Misa- Nunca dê bola pra ele, tá? Senão, já era.

-Ah, OK.

-Bem, pessoal, abram alas. Essa aqui é a Misa-chan e ela vai morar aqui com a gente de agora em diante -disse Junkie, apontando um banquinho à bancada para ela sentar-se.

-Oi Misa-chan. Seja bem-vinda! -disse um garoto de longas madeixas negras, colocando uma tigela na bancada.

-Obrigada... er...

-Me chame de Ludi. Junkie, ela é uma gracinha -comentou o garoto, indo até a geladeira.

Misa corou. "É o segundo me cantando hoje!"

-Não precisa corar não. O Ludi não tá te cantando. Ele é gay -comentou Junkie, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da menina.

-Sou a bicha mais assumida e feliz que você vai conhecer nessa vida! -afirmou ele- E o que você vai beber? Cerveja, refrigerante?

-Ah, prefiro refrigerante.

-Cheguei -disse Shinnie, ocupando um lugar também.

-Olha, o Ludi não te canta, mas eu posso cantar se você quiser -comentou Yuchi, aproximando-se da menina.

-Yuchi, cala a boca -disseram Junkie e Ludi juntos.

-Misa, não que a gente queira que você se afaste do Yuchi. Ele é legal. Mas, até que você aprenda a se defender sozinha, nós temos que interferir -explicou Ludi, colocando uma latinha de refrigerante na frente dela.

-Ah, tudo bem. Obrigada pela latinha e por me defender -respondeu a menina.

Os cinco ficaram conversando, comendo e bebendo até tarde. Depois de arrumar a cozinha, decidiram ir dormir.

-Tem certeza que não quer dormir no meu quarto, gatinha? -perguntou Yuchi, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Ela tem -respondeu Junkie, entrando no meio dos dois.

-Por que você está me impedindo de arranjar uma namorada?

-Você não quer uma namorada. Você quer uma escrava sexual.

Yuchi emburrou. "Acho que ela acertou", pensou Misa.

A menina descobriu que dormiria no mesmo quarto que Junkie e Ludi. Deixaram para arrumar as coisas no dia seguinte.

Logo que deitou, Misa pôs-se a pensar sobre o dia que tivera. Fora incrível até agora. E ela esperava que fosse assim para todo o sempre.

!---![ª#§ª]!---![~~*~~]!---![ª#§ª]!---! # _**T H E E N D**_ #


	3. THREE

**[ S A K - S A K ]**

!---![ª#§ª]!---![~~*~~]!---![ª#§ª]!---! # **THREE** #

-Junkie-chan? Nós vamos nos rematricular nos clubes, okay? -disse Ludi, na hora do intervalo.

-Ah, eu vou junto. Também tenho que voltar à ativa -respondeu ela, largando a caneta.

-Clubes? -perguntou Misa, sem entender.

-É, senhorita Inglesa. Aqui na escola, temos clubes com várias atividades. É legal participar -comentou Yuchi.

-E, através dos clubes, você pode acabar nas comissões e conselhos da escola -complementou Shinnie.

-Bem, vou ver se tem algo que me interesse -disse Misa, acompanhando os amigos para fora da sala.

Eles foram até o mural da escola, onde havia uma enorme quantidade de papéis para inscrições e uma urna.

-Funciona assim: você pega o papel do clube que te interessa e coloca seu nome e sala. Depois, deposita na urna -explicou Junkie, obersando os vários folhetos- Depois, eles vão atrás de você com a matrícula e instruções de como tudo funciona.

-Certo... mas são tantas opções... -comentou Misa, analisando um folheto sobre o Clube do Chá.

-Prontinho! -disse Ludi, com cinco papeizinhos.

-Você já decidiu? Que rápido -comentou Misa.

-Eu vou participar dos grupos de sempre, amor! Filosofia, Estudos em Literatura Infantil, Artes Plásticas, Exploração da Bibliota e Teatro! -enumerou Ludi, contando e conferindo os papeizinhos.

-Filosofia? Estudos em Literatura Infantil?

-Claro, Misa-chan! Sou uma bicha que gosta de literatura! Sou uma bicha culta!

-Artes Plásticas? O que fazem em Artes Plásticas? -perguntou Misa.

-Pintam, esculpem... -disse Junkie- Todos os quadros e esculturas lá de casa foram feitos pelo Ludi.

-Uau, Ludi-sama! Você tem talento! -disse Misa, lembrando-se dos quadros e esculturas da casa.

-Obrigada, amorzinho!

-E você também é ator?

-Não! No clube de Teatro eu sou o diretor, compositor e dou uns palpites como roteirista!

-Bem, nem preciso perguntar sobre a Exploração da Biblioteca!

Ludi riu.

-Foi com todos esses clubes que eu consegui entrar para o Conselho Geral das Bibliotecas e para a Comissão Bibliotecária!

-Ludi-sama, você é incrível! E conseguiu e convencer! -a menina puxou um papelzinho do Clube de Exploração da Biblioteca.

Ludi juntou a palma das mãos e deu uns pulinhos de alegria. As pessoas que passavam não acharam estranho: todos já estavam acostumados com as demonstrações de alegria de Ludi,

-Mas alguém que reconhece a importância desse clube!

Misa sorriu.

-Droga! Não inventaram o Clube do Sexo! Acho que vou ter que fazer isso no ano que vem... -comentou Yuchi.

-E então, Yuchi-san, tem alguma sugestão? -perguntou Misa.

Ele entregou os papeizinhos para ela dar uma olhada.

-Hipismo?

-Você precisa me ver em cima de um cavalo. Arraso qualquer um -comentou ele, dando um sorriso convencido.

-Acrobacias e truques mágicos?

-Você devia ter visto meu show ano passado. Foi incrível.

-Mangá.

-Amo esse clube. A gente fala sobre hentai e Yuri, às vezes.

-E Yaoi também -complementou Junkie.

-Kendô e computação.

-Eu invadi o sistema da escola junto com a Junkie, uma vez.

-E, em Kendô, ele fica mexendo com a espada e tendo orgasmos -brincou Ludi.

-Eu teria um orgasmo de te batesse agora -disse Yuchi, enfezado.

-Não bate que eu gamo -respondeu Ludi.

-Me convenceu a ir pra computação -disse Misa, puxando um papelzinho- Shinnie-kun, alguma sugestão?

-Hipismo, Robótica, Kung Fu, Física Quântica, Mangá e Natação.

-Natação? Nunca pensei que você fizesse natação -comentou Misa.

-Shinnie-kun ficou em segundo lugar no campeonato nacional! -disse Junkie, para a surpresa de Misa.

-Caramba, Shinnie-kun! Bom, gostei da idéia da Robótica, Física Quântica e Kung Fu.

-Kung Fu? Desde quando alguém delicada como você faz Kung Fu? -zombou Yuchi.

-Desde os meus cinco anos -respondeu ela, séria, enquanto preenchia um papelzinho- Meu pai é professor e eu treino todos os dias da semana desde os meus cinco aninhos de idade. Fui campeã do campeonato nacional.

Yuchi ficou pasmo.

-Estou doido para ver suas habilidades, Misa-chan! -comentou Shinnie.

-E você, Junkie-chan, alguma sugestão? -perguntou Ludi.

-Ah, de novidade, só o clube de Jornalismo.

-Jornalismo? Eu quero!

-Já trabalhou com jornais antes, Misa-chan? -perguntou Junkie.

-Eu era colunista do jornal da minha escola!

Depois que Misa preencheu todos os bilhetinhos, colocou-os dentro da urna. O ano letivo estava començando, mas o volume de atividades já era grande. Mas Misa se daria bem.

Afinal, agora as amizades se fortaleceram. Seria mais fácil enfrentar as tempestades.

!---![ª#§ª]!---![~~*~~]!---![ª#§ª]!---! # _**T H E E N D**_ #


End file.
